Administrative Core Project Summary The goal or the Program Project is to use powerful bioinformatic approaches and studies in three experimentally tractable and phylogenetically diverse model organisms to define species specific and conserved functions for the piRNA pathway in germline development. This ambitious approach depends on close coordination between three experimental projects, a bioinformatic project, and Mouse and Computational Cores. The Administrative Core is critical to this coordination, and will ensure effective communication between team members, maximize synergy between Projects and Cores, and assure that resources are utilized in the most efficient manner to achieve the overall scientific goals. Relevance The core will facilitate communication between project and cores, aid in dissemination of findings, and provide fiscal oversight. These functions are critical to executing the proposed integrated experimental approach.